<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deja vu by t4jik0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721532">Deja vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4jik0/pseuds/t4jik0'>t4jik0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clairvoyance, College Years, I love him, M/M, Premonitions, jeonghan can be mean but he is the best best friend, one sided enemies to friends to lovers, really - Freeform, seungkwan has this enemies complex all over his face, verkwan are law students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4jik0/pseuds/t4jik0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Seungkwan can recall he's got the ability to look into his future with the people around him.</p><p>He enjoys it a lot.<br/>Until he doesn't anymore.</p><p>Then he finds himself not wanting potential love interests too close to his personal space while he tries to get a graduate degree.</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>Seungkwan is too immersed in what's going to happen that he has forgotten the present exists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deja vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since Seungkwan can recall, he’s had weird experiences with </span>
  <em>
    <span>deja vus</span>
  </em>
  <span>; by the age of ten, the boy claims to have lived (or seen?) events that everyone around him deny have occurred; he thinks they are too vivid to be just the overwriting of past circumstances, but still he pushes them to the back of his mind. Eventually, they happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These deja vu (or visions, he later ends up calling them so) come in very peculiar ways and rarely fail in becoming reality. Sometimes they are vague situations like a happy moment at an arcade with Jeonghan where the younger (finally) wins, a silly fight with a classmate over a group project or so; there are also times were what he gets to see are elaborate scenarios with people he has just met, like that one time with his uncle, whom the boy had just met and was supposed to stay for a weekend, taking him fishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really wanted to let them go, to think of them as the deja vu everyone addressed them, yet they were too frequent and precise to accept so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hit twelve, Seungkwan decided to make a proper research on these experiences. He had gathered enough to conclude that they do not occur with his close family: mom, sisters and dad; they also ceased to happen with Jeonghan maybe around eleven. The most important one, they only came right after the touch or brush of his skin with someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that whenever he touched or bumped into someone, that wasn't the aforementioned ones, he would get this short vision of the future with said person, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Aren’t you watching a lot of science fiction movies lately?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan commented once Seungkwan explained, with too much detail, his situation. He stopped calling them a deja vu because they weren't events already lived but rather ones that were soon to happen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>most of the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These premonitions were always right, or almost always; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You used to have a lot of those with me, why do you think they stopped happening?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeonghan supplied, at the beginning of their friendship, when Seungkwan was just five years old, the latter used to have tons of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One time he could foresee one of Jeonghan’s tricks to win against him, that time Seungkwan didn’t believe in what he had seen and lost, as his vision had provided; later that day he found out that, indeed, Jeonghan had cheated the same way he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These visions occurred with every person that came too close to Seungkwan; the place of touch didn’t matter, as long as skin with skin contact came to happen a vision would come to him and it would always be about the near future. All in all, he really didn’t care about the visions of the future he was about to live, so touching others did not represent a problem for most of his childhood, it also helped that they used to be happy scenarios, trivial things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never shared the existence of his ability with someone aside his family or Jeonghan for that matter; Seungkwan used to think that it might have made him quite popular, but the burden of people coming at him and invading his personal space for a glimpse of the future, one that usually wasn’t as interesting as they might have wanted it, was not worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the first years of his life as a teen everything was fine, Seungkwan got to live (or re-live) many experiences with people around him never compromising his secret, a life like any other teenager. And just like those his age, he wanted romance to knock his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan always knew he liked guys, he didn't have trouble accepting something that felt right for him; he had the fortune of having a pretty understanding and supportive family, he was encouraged to like whatever he wanted, whoever he wanted. He was also encouraged, by his sisters, to talk about whoever he had a crush on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was against it, and from his mouth no word could come out, but somehow his sisters always managed to either make him or have someone, Jeonghan of course, announcing the news; they even had a group chat (without Seungkwan) were all the tea would be spilled, It didn’t matter how many times the full cheeked boy would delete it whilst grabbing either of their phones, they would always make a new one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that they had comments on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy type</span>
  </em>
  <span>; they were already used to the kind of guys Seungkwan was into, or he </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan had always been a hopeless romantic, and also too eager to get into the whole dating thing, one could say he lacked a good amount of judgment given this combo, but thanks to his sisters and Jeonghan, many disasters were prevented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan had a good and healthy amount of crushes through highschool,  it was always the same formula: tall, big enough so Seungkwan could be embraced and cuddled to their chests, dorky, a bit loud (like him?), easy going, and most importantly: sociable. Unfortunately the very first person he actually fell for, was nothing like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–I’m telling you, Bin is the one!– </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungkwan explained, he was about to bore a hole through his bedroom floor, he had just met Bin a month ago in his chemistry class, and he was texting him about the papers they had to submit (and he was going to end up doing) </span>
  <em>
    <span>–He is huge, he has this pretty smile, and he laughs at all my jokes, even the silly ones...– </span>
  </em>
  <span>he grimaced at himself in the mirror</span>
  <em>
    <span> –that cringe myself...–. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–You said the same thing, two boys ago–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan sighed, he has gone through this many times </span>
  <em>
    <span>–Look Seungkwan, I know you really, and already, want this...–</span>
  </em>
  <span> and air quoting his following word –</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> between him and you to happen, but consider this,– He really wanted the younger one to understand that you can’t jump so fast into anything, and much less if he is expecting the romance trademark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend and sisters, have already told him what the outcome might be, and it ends up being, but he refuses to look at it in the big picture </span>
  <em>
    <span>–the most you two have talked, it’s about the class materials and reports, that...–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bleached blonde one cleared his throat to get Seungkwan’s attention out of his phone –you obviously end up handing in for both of you, because he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span>–.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–He really had that time! His mom’s car broke down and he had to go pick up his sister, isn’t he such a nice son?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan’s voice was a pitch too high, he felt like any other highschooler in love, he was though: a highschooler that is in love, was he not? Definitely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–At his best friend's place two blocks away? If you say so, dear–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the older one stood up and took Seungkwan’s phone away from him to make the latter look into his eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>–I can tell, you have already had some visions with him...–</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan flustered at that, indeed he had already had some bits of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> future, but they weren’t that extravagant or near the romantic area, he wished they were, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>–First of all, I am most definitely certain that I am not being carried away by what I’ve seen, and that’s because...–</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked down, his smile faltering thanks to reality already sinking in </span>
  <em>
    <span>–Just want to make it clear that I’m not actively trying to touch him, I swear on my declamation and debate prizes– </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said  lifting his hands as sign of innocence</span>
  <em>
    <span> –on the very rare times that we have accidentally bumped into the other, I have been able to look at us laughing in class, or the casual greeting in the hallway, oh! And that time he went to the coffee shop and he looked genuinely happy to see me...–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan lead the younger to the edge of his bed and sat themselves; this wasn’t a first, but being a recurrent thing didn’t make it less hard to be discussed; this was one of the few times were the blonde one was kind with his words and actions </span>
  <em>
    <span>–sweetheart, I’m not saying he isn’t a nice person, but let’s focus on the important, do you think he is also into boys?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan was about to retaliate, probably with something like “You never know, Jeonghan!”, but the older was fast to start again </span>
  <em>
    <span>–And I know, we never know, and that’s exactly why we should avoid that, Seungkwan–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the older was right, and the brunette knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing that Seungkwan’s sisters and Jeonghan always agreed on was </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Before you even think of falling, make sure he is also out, or at least has come to terms with who he is and what he wants”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being gay already limited his options, uncertainty would only bring discomfort and a broken heart, most definitely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan sighed </span>
  <em>
    <span>–I mean, I’m not sure, from what I have heard, he has only dated girls; he is pretty popular among guys too, but none has succeeded as far as I know...–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At times like these Jeonghan felt bad for bringing his reality check (pessimistic point view?) to the table, but he rather wants Seungkwan to be sad for a few days than a broken hearted one crying his eyes out underneath his bedsheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> –It is ok to have a crush on anyone, really, anyone; what I’m trying to make you understand is that not each and everyone of those is the actual one,–</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cupped Seungkwan’s hand with his, and looked into his eyes</span>
  <em>
    <span> –Before you even imagine it, or vision it, you will meet someone you would really want to date, and not the idea that person is in your head–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the older lifted a hand and caressed the brunette’s cheek </span>
  <em>
    <span>–and I assure you, nothing that your sisters or me will have to say will matter to you–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan smiled into his best friend’s touch, times like these reminded him how lucky he was to have someone like Jeonghan; someone that would either ground him or bring him back to earth, reality was harsh indeed, but diligent, assertive and bubbly Boo Seungkwan would not be discouraged by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as Jeonghan had predicted, he felt sad for a few days right after finding out Bin had got a girlfriend. They looked cute actually, he really wanted to dislike the couple but it was impossible, both of them were far too kind, and although Bin was lacking a lot on their chemistry assignments, and relied a tad much on Seungkwan, the latter managed to even it out by making the taller get him iced americanos every chemistry lab day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things came back to normal, as normal as they can be; Jeonghan was getting busier with college assignments resulting on Seungkwan having a lot of free time, not that the older was his only friend (but he was) but really, not much was happening at school, no debate events were taking place given the end of the school year, professors were too busy with seniors to care about sophomores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only solution was to take more shifts at the coffee shop he had been working at since the beginning of second year, extra money was never bad and even more so when your goal is getting a car. Jeonghan had refused to learn how to drive </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are going to be the one taking me,– </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungkwan glared at him</span>
  <em>
    <span> –I mean us, places, and I get to pay for the gas, it is as if you became my chauffeur, fair enough”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“as if”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan cried; still the latter got his license first, but none of their parents dared to lend them their cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Jeonghan you have to take a look at him! He is such a dork! He is also huge! He is so tall, if I were to kiss him, even if I tiptoed, he would need to lower himself to meet my lips!–</span>
  </em>
  <span> referring to Mingyu, his manager; Seungkwan came back chanting all that to his best friend the very first day he got into his job </span>
  <em>
    <span>–And before you start, he is gay, unless he is just an ally and he goes showing off his pride flag enamel pin on his apron for support, which I highly doubt–. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan didn’t have room to talk back that day, but it wasn’t needed, Mingyu was gay, that was true; but he wasn’t into Seungkwan, that was also a fatal truth. His newly met crush had a boyfriend already, one the brunette left a bad impression on the day they first met at the coffee shop. Months later they came to talking terms, and a few weeks after they joined forces to diss Mingyu together, some things weren't meant to be, but meant to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu was allowing him to take as many shifts as he could to help him reach his goal sooner, maybe by christmas he would be asking his parents for a loan to complete the payment for a nice sedan </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It has to be blue!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan declared, of course it had to be blue, no because of his demands but because it was Seungkwan’s favorite color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sophomore year was over, but Jeonghan still had college work to do, he even took on summer classes to get ahead some subjects and projects, leaving the younger to his own devices; now Seungkwan was on the coffee shop from Monday to Saturday, Sundays were free so he and Jeonghan would spend the day together, just to catch on stuff, although much wasn’t happening, vacations and summer school weren’t as exciting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the coffee shop Seungkwan got to meet a lot of regulars that mostly came on the morning, when the brunette was at school, either because of their work, or college students who took the evening classes. Seungkwan, as the juvenile gay teenager that he was enjoyed what he got to look at; a lot of guys and one or two businessmen that were too handsome for their own good used to hang there to his delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t being delusional though, a lot of them (and even some ladies) were giving him a lot of attention, and who wouldn’t? Seungkwan was a catch, he was pretty, full high cheeks and kind eyes that made him appear innocent, easy to talk to, really he just had a comment or a comeback for everything, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette enjoyed the interest he provoked, many customers would leave big tips on his jar, and as the educated person that he was, he would thank them and wink at them, if being flirty as a sign of gratitude is a crime then sue him. Although the attention and compliments were feeding his ego, he wasn’t actively looking to attract anyone, first of all: he was not in the mood to get all sad after the harsh reality check; and second of all: his sisters and Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–But wouldn’t you want to see what’s like?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan snickered at him, it was obvious he was joking, his best friend would never allow Seungkwan to date someone older, and much less if he was still a minor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–As much as I would like to be spoiled, and quit my job, I don’t think, you or my sisters would allow anything like that–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan hissed as he took the bag of chips out of the hands of the blonde (ombre?) one; it was a Sunday afternoon at Jeonghan’s house, they were supposed to watch a movie but couldn’t decide on one, they ended giving up and just munching on the older's pantry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–What about that dude and his annoying long order? Is he handsome?— the older guy raised an eyebrow –Have you touched him?–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan knew where this was going, it was Jeonghan’s way of getting into people’s heads, after all, he was studying a psychology major aiming for a master on human social behaviour, a PhD even if he manages to get out of a postgraduate young enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Let’s not start with this one, he is not even my type, he is awfully annoying, just like his drink, he never fails to come at the same time, he also pokes his nose where no one calls him, I can be talking to Bin and he would deliberately speak his mind out loud,–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan let’s out at suffering sigh at the mere thought of the guy, he presses his palms into the sides of his head as if the applied pressure would make him disappear </span>
  <em>
    <span>–really, his opinions do not bring anything to the conversation, he either seeks being right via my wrong, or he drops a fact no one asked for, so to answer your question, no I haven’t touched him and I hope it stays that way–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan had a suspicious look on his face, one Seungkwan decided to ignore because that customer was insufferable, many times (when they first met) the brunette one would try to start a conversation, but the other’s answers where sounds or monosyllabic at the best. On other occasions he would completely ignore Seungkwan’s presence, like that time he was sweeping the floor and he stood for five minutes talking to the guy, to later find out he kept his earbuds in the whole time </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He noticed I was there! He had to, I was literally blocking his view into the place”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan complained for an hour that day, after the guy left, to Mingyu, and another hour later at night to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That boy took out the worst of him, there was definitely no way he was looking at him in a different light, despite how attractive he was; Seungkwan might be a sucker for a handsome chiseled face, but he draws his line at potential jerks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Seungkwan was having a mental breakdown over how to get rid of that customer existence, his best friend was already changed into a nice outfit, wallet in hand and ready to be out </span>
  <em>
    <span>–Your “I despise him” discourse made me thirsty, let’s go get something, besides, Mingyu texted me, he just pulled out of the oven brownies and he swears they are extra fudgy–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger one groaned, he did not want to get out of the bed, he also came to Jeonghan’s on his most comfortable sweatpants, ones that had already had a great life and were ready to say goodbye but he refused to let them go because </span>
  <em>
    <span>“they are the most comfortable pair to ever exist, not to mention the only ones that I have-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–I refuse to get out of my house, or yours for that matter, in a pair of hideous and un-stylish pair of sweatpants, what if I bumped into the love of my life and he gets to see me at my worst before seeing me at my best, I’m not going–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kwannie– </span>
  </em>
  <span>the older whined</span>
  <em>
    <span> –let’s go,</span>
  </em>
  <span>– even if Jeonghan was the older one, there were times, like this, were his mature and composed self would be thrown out of the window; Seungkwan liked it though, his best friend was too busy with school and becoming (or running away from being, the brunette wasn’t sure at all) an adult that if acting like this would bring a brief breath to his spirit, Seungkwan would comply without doubt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Alright, but if I happen to see the love of my life and he doesn’t know I’m theirs because of how</span>
  </em>
  <span>– and pointing at his bright yellow crocs, sweatpants and white tee that has already gone through a lot </span>
  <em>
    <span>–poorly dressed I am, you are bearing with that weight on your shoulders for the rest of your life–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–I think I can live with that–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan shouted his reply already halfway down the stairs –Mom! Seungkwan and I are going to the coffee shop!–. Jeonghan was already out before his mom could reply, Seungkwan nodded and smiled at his best friend’s mom and waved his hand goodbye on his way to the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–We are taking your mom’s jeep!?– The younger one gasped, voice lacing a bit of excitement as he saw his friend tingling the car keys in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–She said that, since you already got your license acing your driving test, and there’s no way I’m getting one, we can use it once in a while–</span>
  </em>
  <span> The older put the keys into his best friend’s hands and hopped into the co-pilot seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s mom had a nice bright red Jeep, it was nothing new, ten years had already passed since the day they got it; Seungkwan was around seven when they picked it up from the agency and drove to the McDonalds drive thru to get mcflurries, pretty risky getting kids ice cream in a newly bought car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan remembers because, a couple of weeks prior to getting the car, Jeonghan’s mom had hugged him and the short vision of him and Jeonghan getting off the Jeep enjoying their mcflurries came to his mind; and, as all the visions of that time, they were pushed away. Back then Seungkwan had dreamt of driving it with Jeonghan to places, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We could be like the cool kids, Hannie”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the younger confessed to his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan smiled at the memory as he approached the driver’s seat; time hadn’t passed through the vehicle, his heart filled with warmth as he started the engine </span>
  <em>
    <span>–Remember when I told you your mom was getting a red Jeep and you didn’t trust me?– </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grinned at his friend, the other rolled his eyes</span>
  <em>
    <span> –Look at us now, we finally got to ride it, thanks to me, obviously–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>–Stop talking and start driving or else you are getting your Jeep rights removed–</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Seungkwan managed to have a glimpse of Jeonghan’s lips curving up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon arrived at the coffee shop, it was almost empty, for any other coffee shop such sight might have been odd but not for this one; it was strategically located near a college campus and  many company buildings, it was obvious who their target was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Hey there you lovebirds, keep it PG-Rated over there–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan chimed as soon as he entered the place, Mingyu and his boyfriend, Jihoon who was sat in the stool next to the front counter, where casually chatting, the younger was just bitter, really; his manager’s boyfriend was just a few centimeters shorter than him, but he would never dare to joke about it, Seungkwan cherishes his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Have you forgotten I’m your boss?– </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingyu looked away from his boyfriend to frown at the younger's accusations </span>
  <em>
    <span>–Don’t forget who gives you your paycheck!–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Not you, certainly–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Quit your bickering you two, customers over here are trying to enjoy their Sunday– Jihoon hissed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Now you get to be a customer? How interesting, do you get a discount for having the manager up your ass?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan raised a brow at him, he only got a glare back, for some reason, the shorter could beat it out of anyone but he was weak against the older; everyone was, to be exact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon fell into a nice and calm chatter; Seungkwan had introduced Jeonghan to them right after he got into friendship terms with Jihoon, the three of them easily fit together; Jeonghan, as the older one, was someone people look up to, despite his treacherous mask, he was kind and warm; Seungkwan was sure he could trust him his life, and even if he didn’t want to admit it (and probably would only say so in a life threatening moment), he was right all the time, and what was about to come was no exception to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No long after they had arrived the dangling thing on top of the front door, that announced people coming in, was heard; out of habit Seunkwan looked up to see the person coming in and as soon as he recognized his face, he grimaced. His abrupt change of mood didn’t pass unnoticed and everyone was facing towards the person that came into the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan as the perceptive person that he is, soon catched onto things, he watched carefully and silently what was about to unfold in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The customer soon felt awkward at the unwanted attention but rushed to the counter, he directed his attention to Seungkwan, he looked straight to his eyes and his lips curved up slightly; anyone could have seen that he was beaming at the brunette, except for the latter. Seungkwan swore the guy was sneering, ready to make fun of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–I want–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–Sorry, but I can’t take your order today– Seungkwan interrupted– since I’m not on my shift– Seungkwan gave his fakest customer service smile and glanced at Mingyu ready to indicate that he would take it instead, still the client was faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Thought so!–</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was a bit too excited, and everyone could see that except for, of course, Seungkwan </span>
  <em>
    <span>–I asked Mingyu about you a few Sundays ago...–</span>
  </em>
  <span> pink rushed to his cheeks as he was getting flustered,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>–and told me it was your free day, but how nice to see you here, unexpectedly –</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was grinning, he definitely was grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Good, so he already knows your order, glad to have that piece of information–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the younger looked straight to his manager’s eyes, as if intensely looking would convey </span>
  <em>
    <span>“then you are going to be the one serving him from now on”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> –I guess that's our call then, Jeonghan, we need to go, goodbye everyone– the brunette grabbed his best friend's arm and tugged him towards the exit without looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Nice seeing you, Seungkwan!–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the customer repeated while waving goodbye at him, with a bright and big smile; but the younger couldn’t catch on that, he didn’t even spare him one last look; Jeonghan did, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From less than five minutes of interaction Jeonghan had already gathered enough information, ready to spill it up on Seungkwan’s sisters group chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan sensed something was coming at him, his best friend kept quiet the whole ride back to the latter’s house; as soon as they reached the older’s place he rushed to his bedroom, while Seungwkwan gave Jeonghan’s mom her keys back, and thanked her for trusting him with such responsibility, she smiled at him and patted his head, he was just like another kid to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Spill it–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the younger exclaimed as soon as he entered the room, Jeonghan was eagerly typing on his phone, and as in on sync, his own phone vibrated, he took it out and, as he had guessed, a few messages from his sisters popped on the screen </span>
  <em>
    <span>–What did you tell them!?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the younger exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Why do you think I told them something?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blonde smirked, he knew his best friend’s buttons and when to push them –</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think I told them? Care to share with the class?–.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the older one drove Seungkwan a bit crazy, –I don't know, you tell me? I’m pretty sure nothing happened– For Seungkwan, that convo at the coffee shop was another show of his least favorite client being rude, but for his best friend anything could be taken out of context.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–You really didn’t notice anything back there?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonhan gave a skeptical look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–What was I supposed to notice? Besides my insufferable client laughing at me– The younger mimicked his best friend’s look. Whatever the older was thinking was definitely wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–I’m just saying, maybe you are more oblivious that we thought you were?</span>
  </em>
  <span>– The older grinned; he knew the younger could be a bit clueless but not this much –</span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, are you sure he really despises you? What does Mingyu say?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> although the latter was as oblivious as the younger, maybe this time wasn’t the case, Jeonghan hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan blushed at the insinuation; Jeonghan wasn’t the first to imply the complete opposite, Mingyu and Jihoon had already discussed that with him, he denied everything of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–He might, or might not have implied something along the lines of–</span>
  </em>
  <span> suddenly the youngers fingernails were the most interesting thing to look at, all for trying to protect the bits of his pride he was still holding to </span>
  <em>
    <span>–you know, this guy being kind of, liking me; but of course that’s not the case and the three of you are mistaken–</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–The three of us?– </span>
  </em>
  <span>The older raised an eyebrow –</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon too? Woah, he probably told Mingyu and that’s how he noticed–.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Still you are being delusional, he is not into me, alright?–</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–If you say so...</span>
  </em>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither kept going on the topic, nor Seungkwan’s sisters pressed on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Seungkwan couldn’t let it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a matter of him being oblivious. Even when he claims to be so confident there are times like this where he rathers not dwell on the slight possibility of being liked, a hopeless romantic is easily swept by small chances such as this. It was easier to think this guy was being mean instead of just shy to approach him (something he found endearing).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day his least favorite customer didn’t show up, nor the one after that, not even the one past that, until two weeks were completed and no sight of him. Seungkwan thought he might have been a bit too rude that fateful Sunday and finally he was never going to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it had mattered to him if he showed up or not, but thinking about his attitude that one last time stung to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a blink of an eye Summer ended and his last year of high school began; what he hoped was going to be another uneventful year started a bit too unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Seungkwan entered his first lecture of the day, physics on a Monday morning, he locked eyes with one peculiar (ex)client; the latter, the moment he noticed the brunette, smiled wide and waved at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–Seungkwan! Over here– He signaled the other to sit next to him on an empty seat –Woah such a nice coincidence– He was beaming at Seungkwan, could be seen he was genuinely happy to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–Oh hey, indeed...– He trailed off a bit, seeing him so suddenly and in such situation after a month a half caught him off guard –Thought I wouldn’t see you again– the other’s smile faltered and he rushed to continue –I mean, you stopped coming to the shop so abruptly...–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–Yeah, sorry for that– although the one apologizing should be Seungkwan –Actually my family had an emergency back in Seoul so the rest of the summer, even though we had just moved here, we had to spend it back there–.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–So that's why...– the brunette answered in a low voice –well, g-glad to see you again– Seungkwan couldn’t meet the others eye, suddenly he fell all shy and warm, and as in a once in a lifetime event he fell speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–Oh by the way!– the boy fiddled with his fingers– he let a nervous laugh out –I think I haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Taehyun– the other boy, Taehyun smiled at Seungkwan –seems like we are both the same age, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–So it seems– Seungkwan mirrored the boy's smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Taehyun and Seungkwan accidentally touched, emphasis on the accidentally,  the latter managed to see themselves working on a school project at the coffee shop; a pretty nice vision, both of them were laughing, keeping close to the other, and actually making progress on their work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It became reality a week, after and as his vision predicted, they both enjoyed their time together, work was coming together and Seungkwan could feel Taehyun’s eyes over him, his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink and he begged to all the stars in the sky so that Mingyu wouldn’t dare to come close to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The occasional brush of skin, bumping into the other and pulling out of danger kept happening, and so did Seungkwan’s visions; he was so happy that he was able to live twice all these warm and nice moments with Taehyun; to Boo Seungkwan, the boy who he once thought was his nemesis, was now his first love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–Aren’t you going to say that I’m exaggerating the situation?– He raised an eyebrow at his best friend; the Sunday dynamic continued, if Summer school was hell, Jeonghans regular classes were worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–I don’t have much room here except for: I told you– he had a cheeky grin on his face; he was happy for his best friend, he knew Taehyun liked him, he didn’t deny it or tried to hide it, he just genuinely liked Seungkwan and everyone could notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it was something new to the younger, he welcomed it with open arms and wide smiles. Spending time with the other soon felt like a second nature; liking Taehyun felt easy and comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he got to be with the taller one the more his visions started to feel more intense; everytime they were together Seungkwan was being bombarded with small bits of his and the other’s future together, as something the brunette wished were to happen soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan longed for something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be, to happen</span>
  </em>
  <span> between the two of them; he would often flood Jeonghan's chat with all the visions he was having, and how much he wanted them to happen already, even if his visions felt too real, when they came alive it felt a hundred times better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger started to live in a place between what was happening and what was supposed to happen. His sisters and Jeonghan noticed this, Seungkwan was drifting to a place where if he were to fall, they would not be able to ease it, and even if they tried to warn the brunette, the later wouldn't listen </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s ok, it is going to happen, eventually”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Things between him and Taehyun were going fine, or so he thought; it wasn’t that the latter was falling out of love with Seungkwan, but rather the shorter spacing out too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere during winter vacation, near Christmas eve, the brunette and Taehyun were spending the evening together at the coffee shop, cuddled together keeping as much warm as possible; Seungkwan had blackmailed Mingyu into not getting close when they were together, so it was a peace (not) date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette deliberately took the other’s hand into his and both of them smiled and their cheeks tinted pink. At the touch a new vision came to Seungkwan’s mind, it was the other right in front of him cupping the shorter’s face, caressing his cheek, looking softly and smiling bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this vision, Seungkwan got a glimpse of Taehyun, finally, confessing asking him out and of course him saying yes and jumping into the taller's embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan hoped his vision was somewhere around the following thirty minutes while they were walking home, unfortunately, it didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor the following week, not even the month after. And suddenly, Taehyun was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan cried his eyes out the day he said goodbye to Taehyun; his father was getting promoted to an overseas branch and his whole family had to leave. Jeonghan didn’t know what to do, nor his sisters for that matter; they could only hold him close, bring him whatever he wanted, and lull him to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the very first time through his eighteen years of living, one of Seungkwan’s visions didn’t come true.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SO SO SORRY IF I MISLEAD YOU ON THE CHISELED JAW BOY<br/>ISTG THIS IS A VERKWAN STORY AND VERNON IS GOING TO APPEAR SOON INTO THE FOLLOWING CHP!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>this isn't proofread, grammar and orthography mistakes please spare me.</p><p>ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED!!!!</p><p>im on twt with the same @ so hmu if you wanna know more bc prolly the next chp won't happen until next week (or the one after that) if someone has seungkwans powers and would like to touch my hand to find out pls contact asap</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>